Harry Potter and the Wonders of Children
by futurejkrowling-x
Summary: A one shot based on Harry's troubles with the children, Ginny's multi-tasking and some much needed alone time : T because i'm paranoid.


**A one shot that I am hoping will help cancel out my writers block. Enjoy.**

**Me = a teenager who reads Harry Potter. JK Rowling = a woman who actually wrote Harry Potter. I don't own Harry Potter, ok? I just play with the characters as I please. :) **

"But Daddy! I'm 5! I can have ice cream before tea time!"

"No! Just because your mother isn't around, it doesn't mean that you can get away with anything you know," Harry argued. James was standing on one of the chairs in the kitchen so that he was at eye-level with his stressed out father and Harry was staring him down while balancing his sleeping daughter and some washing.

The eldest son opened his mouth and was just about to argue when a loud thump emitted from upstairs. Without thinking, Harry dropped the basket of clothes on the floor and ran – as quick as he could without waking his daughter – to the sound of the noise, leaving the stroppy and hungry boy alone in the kitchen with the tub of Choco-Chip ice cream.

"What happened in hear Al?! Have you been playing with my wand again? Are you hurt?" Harry placed Lilly in her cot and scooped Albus up in his arms, checking for fresh cuts, bumps or bruises.

Albus sniffled in his father's arms and rubbed his head. "I don't play with your wand – James does," he corrected.

His father positioned himself on a chair in the corner of the room so that he could look at his crying son properly. "Ok then. But are you ok? And what are you doing in Lilly's room?"

"I like the view from her window," He whispered; the children of the Potter's weren't allowed anywhere near any windows minus the ones on the ground floor for fear of falling. "And...I fell," This revelation caused the little boy to burst into a fresh flow of tears, so loud that he was in danger of waking up his baby sister.

Harry wiped the tears from Albus' eyes and carried him outside, closing the door behind him.

"Come on, lets' get some dinner ready. How about something simple? Like some soup and a sandwich?" He said as they made their way downstairs.

Al looked horrified as his father's suggestion. "Mummy makes us spametti today,"

Being as stressed as he was, Harry was in no mood to make spaghetti – not that he had the talent to make such a complex meal. "I'm sorry, son. You see, Daddy isn't like Mummy. I'm kind of useless at that stuff but if you eat the soup without complaining, we can have some ice cream and chocolate frogs for pudding while we watch some football," Albus loved the Muggle game; he like the normality of it all.

Albus nodded gleefully, "Fooball!" He yelled as he jumped out of Harry's arms and flung himself into the kitchen.

"Football, Al. Football," Harry corrected. "I think Manchester United is playing against Ran-"

The site before him shocked him so badly that the wind was knocked right out of him.

"You take after Ron in more ways than one," He whispered.

James was sitting on the kitchen table with his hands inside the ice cream tub. His face was covered in the chocolate pudding as was his shirt, trousers and half the kitchen furniture. He showed no regret when he saw his father and brother. Instead, he leapt up so that he was standing, knocking the ice cream onto the floor.

"ALBUS DID IT!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"YEAH YOU DID!"

"I WAS UPSTAIRS!"

"He was upstairs with me, James. And before you blame Lilly, she is currently asleep,"

With a flick of his wand, Harry conjured a cloth to clean up the melted mess that was splattered all over the room and on his son. With another flick, the cardboard container sprung into the nearby bin.

When everything seemed back to normal, Harry tucked his wand back into his jeans pocket and wordlessly opened a can of soup. He put on the gas cooker, tipped the soup into the pan and began to warm it. When it began to bubble, he measured it equally into two plastic bowls, got out some spoons and placed them on the table beside his sons who were now sitting in the respective chairs.

"Eat up,"

Gingerly, the two boys picked up their spoons and sniffed their soup. After close inspection, they began to eat.

"Am I in trouble? Don't tell Mummy, please!" begged James when he had polished of his meal.

Getting out his wand, Harry vanished away the bowls and sat down. "I'm not telling Gi-, Mummy. But if you even think of going against your father's wishing again, I will tell her. And you know what she is like when she's ticked off,"

"Yes, Daddy. I'm sorry," James hugged Harry tightly. "Can I go outside and play?"

"Ooh! Can I go with him Daddy?" Albus asked, also hugging Harry.

Pleased that his telling off had gone so smoothly, Harry sighed happily. "Go, before I change my mind. But don't do anything that would risk waking up Lilly!" He half shouted as he watched them shove on their boots and trundle outside.

But his warning was all too late. Lilly screamed and wailed from her cot just as the now relaxed Harry had sat down with a toastie. "Bloody children," He muttered, placing his toastie in the microwave to keep it warm.

But his frustrated mutters evaporated when he stalked into his daughter's room. Lilly was standing in her cot, salty tears running down her cheeks, her face stained red from crying. As soon as he approached the cot, she rammed her arms into the air, begging to be held.

"What's wrong, honey? You had a bad dream? Those nasty big brothers wake you up?" Harry cooed.

Clearly happy with the warmth of her father, Lilly huddled into his chest and closed her eyes. "Sure, wake up screaming and make me abandon my dinner only to fall asleep again,"

It never took long to calm Lilly down to a coma- like state. She usually slept through anything and was a very deep sleeper which came in handy when she had brothers that could rival Fred and George in the noise stakes. She hugged her stuffed toy closer and began to suck on its ear when she was placed into her bed again.

Harry took a few minutes to marvel in his beautiful baby's presence before he remembered about his sons. He stole a quick glance at them rolling on the grass in the massive garden, nothing out the ordinary for them. Quite tame considering the usually like to jump in the mud or attempt to fly on their parents brooms.

The proud father looked from his boisterous boys to his gorgeous girl while experiencing a rare moment of utter peace.

A loud scream from the smoke alarm – a Muggle appliance that had been installed before the moved in – jolted Harry head first from his thoughts. _My toastie_. He thought.

And with that, he bolted downstairs faster than he had since finding out that Ginny was in labour. Using his wand, he blasted the microwave door open –another useless Muggle appliance- and silenced the screeching alarm.

Smoke tumbled into the room causing Harry to erupt into a coughing fit. It was at that moment where Albus ran in carrying Chocolate Frogs and the TV remote shouting 'Fooball!' at the top of his lungs, all the while dragging mud and grass behind him. Lilly chose that exact moment to decide that she couldn't sleep through the noise and start screaming and banging the bars on her cot.

"Oh for the love of God!" Harry yelped. He stood on the spot aimlessly for a few seconds, unable to move anything in his body. "Ginny, now would be an excellent time to come home!" He grumbled into the smoke.

"I know," Laughed his wife from the open kitchen door. "turns out that the replacement for Victor Krum wasn't nearly as bad as everyone expected. Caught the snitch in less than an hour and wrapped up the interviews in 2. Hello sweetie," She said when Albus gave her a hug.

"Repairo," Ginny pointed her wand at the broken alarm. It snapped back into place and resumed its flashing. She expertly took the remote from Albus' hands and switched on the football. "Only one Frog," She said to him, pushing him gently into the living room and onto the couch.

Kissing Harry on the cheek, she flicked her wand in the direction of the mud, grass and now the cheese toastie which was lying on the floor muttering, 'Scourgify' as she did so. The mess instantly cleaned itself.

The open door had allowed the smoke to clear and the occupants of the kitchen could now see clearly. Rubbing his glasses, Harry said, "I have no idea how you do it Gin. One minute, it's lovely, next, everything's mad!"

"Practice is the key, Harry. Also, I'm a girl so I can multi-task and it helps when you have a wonder-mum like I do," she grinned. "I hear that you've left our daughter crying. Hmm,"

Ginny flounced gracefully and quickly out the room to tend to Lilly. Harry could hear her muttering her usual charms to make sure that everything was clean in the room and that the window could not be opened by children and that excess noise could not travel through into the room. The last charm clearly needed work. "Want to come see Daddy and James?" Ginny whispered. "Yes? Ooh come on,"

"SCORE!" Albus cried from his seat on the couch. "Rangers are winning, Daddy!"

"Are they?" Harry called, preparing another sandwich for himself and one for Ginny. "Cool, buddy,"

The baby bottle and the powder for the milk flew past his head as Ginny summoned them. Lilly was sat in her special seat and soon enough, she was sucking on her bottle.

"Thank you," Ginny said, tucking into her sandwich. "Where's James?" She asked.

"He's currently making mud pies. I can see him from here, don't worry," Harry reassured.

"So I was thinking, since I came home early today and I managed to get everything under control, why can't we relax together when we've got the kids in bed?" Ginny asked casually when they had finished and the dishes were done. She held his hand.

They hadn't had time for sex in a while because of her late nights and his early mornings. Combine that with 3 children under the age of 10 and you have almost zero time for anything else.

They excitement was almost unbearable to Harry. Lilly was already drooping a little in her seat and the constant flow of 'fooball' updates had hushed down to barely there mumbles of 'Yay' and 'Ouchies'.

James had come inside and sat down beside his brother but it was already 7 o'clock so Harry assumed that he was probably asleep.

"That sounds more than appealing," He winked at his wife who giggled quietly. "You go take Lilly upstairs to bed and I'll tackle the terrible twosome,"

"Sounds like a plan," Ginny said, cradling her baby in her arms and carrying the now sleeping girl to her cot.

"Boys, come on, bedtime," Harry said gently; eager to have some alone time with Ginny.

He switched of the TV and lifted up Albus awkwardly. James reached for his hand drowsily and let his Dad steer him into his bedroom. After Ginny had settled Lilly, she helped Harry change their sons and get them into bed.

It almost seemed like a dream by the time the house was quiet. Ginny and Harry were sitting on the sofa, her legs wrapped around his and their bodies extremely close.

"This is nice," she sighed. She raised her hand and found his chin, gently pulling his face towards hers.

The moment that their mouths touched, a fire that had long since burned out, re-ignited itself.

Their tongues battled each other's and Ginny hands roamed her husband's body. Harry pulled Ginny so that she was straddling him. His hands laced through her hair as she managed to lift her top above her head. They got to work removing each other clothes forcefully.

This was the moment that they had desired for weeks. Sure, kids were great but they needed some time where they could just have fun but Harry wasn't fond of pawning his children of on Molly and Arthur all the time although Molly had expressed her desire to have them more often.

Ginny worked the buttons on Harry's shirt and began to slide it off. They were actually going to do this. No crying children could be heard and no owls were tapping on the window with a letter strapped to them explaining that one Potter would have to go to work suddenly. This was going to be great.

Grabbing her legs, Harry lifted his half naked wife into the kitchen where she perched on the table, knocking something over in the process. Thankful for the silencing charms he had placed on every room in the house beforehand, Harry kissed Ginny passionately. By that time, his top was off and Ginny was still working on his jeans.

This was the first time that they were doing this in 2 weeks, 3 days and 19 hours. Not that he was counting or anything.

"Thank god our children are tired out tonight," whispered Ginny.

"God yes," Harry replied, kissing her neck and shoulders. Blissful couldn't sum up what he was feeling right now. Excitement and hunger would have been better.

"Woah. So it wasn't tonight that you were going to help me with my broom?" Ron squawked in a strangled voice from beside the door.

"Oh for god's sake Ron!" Hissed Ginny; hiding her modesty with a tea towel.

"I'm gonna kill him," Harry barked.

Ginny sat there as Harry escaped her grasp and threw a curse in Ron's direction. Ron bolted out the door as Harry chased him with his wand. "I'm gonna kill you Ronald!"

**The end. **

**Ach, you have to love Ron, don't you? **

**Thanks for reading and please review. **

**Eilidh x**


End file.
